Certain devices, in particular automatic devices, are intended to be used by users possessing a specific data medium, for example an integrated circuit card.
In integrated circuit cards, a main body of the card, made from a plastics material, incorporates at least one electronic circuit, also called a microchip. Prior art cards with contactless integrated circuits, also known as transponders, include an antenna accommodated within the support card to enable the integrated circuit to communicate electromagnetically with the device.
The device comprises a communication station adapted to encrypt or decrypt data exchanged electromagnetically with the data medium. The station includes in particular an antenna for communicating with the data medium.
Because it includes vulnerable elements that may be damaged by external attack, the station is generally enclosed in a protective housing.
At least one wall of the housing includes a surface permeable to electromagnetic waves to allow communication between the data medium and the station. This surface is referred to as the communication surface in the remainder of this description.
Various standards define the type of card and the type of station to be used as a function of the maximum required communication distance between the card and the station. The present invention relates to devices of the type in which the data medium communicates with the station over a short distance (a few millimeters) and/or in the vicinity (at a distance of a few centimeters). The communication surface must therefore be situated in the vicinity of the inner antenna.
The communication surface is generally integrated into a card-receiving location. This receiving location is generally made obvious on the device to show the user where the communication surface onto which he must press the contactless card is located.
In one prior art design, devices using this type of card are equipped with a receiving location of the card reader type. The housing includes a slot, which is generally horizontal, into which the user inserts the card edge-on in order to carry out a transaction, for example to make a payment.
However, repeated contact of the card with the reader causes the card to become worn.
Moreover, the operation of inserting the card into the reader takes some time, because the user generally keeps his card in a protective case and/or in a wallet. He must therefore extract the card from its case and then insert it into the slot of the reader.
Furthermore, this type of receiving location is not suited to use “on the fly”, where the user passes in front of the device without stopping, moving the card across the communication surface.
Finally, this kind of card reader is generally situated in a public place, and is therefore liable to be vandalized, for example by inserting chewing gum into the slot, which is then blocked.
Devices are also known in the art in which the receiving location is formed only by the communication surface, which is generally vertical, and against which the user presses his card. Thanks to this type of device, the user can use the card without taking it out of its case, and even without taking it out of his wallet. This type of receiving location is in particular very suitable for on the fly use.
However, this type of device is not suitable for prolonged use of the card. The user is obliged to hold the card pressed against the communication surface by hand throughout the transaction.